


Love Like You, Sung To A Cat (Shay Wishes She Were That Cat)

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Hunay week 2017 (lol) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, F/M, Inspired by Steven Universe, Roommates, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Shay didn't really have high expectations for her roommate but catching a cute brown boy dramatically singing to a chubby cat was definitely the best thing that could have happened.





	

The start of her big crush on a pretty smart and sweet boy named Hunk Garrett started out on an uncomplicated day where she had been waiting for someone.

“Hello, are you Shay Díaz?” Shay turned around and saw a gorgeous person with the most perfect white hair and violet blue eyes. Also Shay was pretty sure that British accents that one would hear in a James Bond movie didn’t belong in New Mexico.

Shay tried to make her face less confused by the bizarre person in front of her.

Which was hard: considering that the human looked disturbingly like a character she made when she was younger.

She managed to keep a straight face. “Yes, that is my name. Why do you ask?”

“My name is Allura Osama and I go by she/her pronouns, I’m here to take you to your ….dormitory.” Allura grabbed Shay’s luggage and seemingly was able to lift it easily, which is a ridiculous idea since it was 50 kilograms.

Allura threw it into the trunk of her large black pickup truck. She swung the passenger’s door open and yelled “Well, come on!”

Shay obliged. She nervously fidgeted with her bracelet as Allura started the car. It took them five minutes before Shay stood in front of a large white mansion.

This time she didn’t hide how perplexed she was.

“Let’s get you sorted and then I’ll call a house meeting to introduce you to everyone.” Allura helped unload the luggage. She helped Shay reach the stair, and stopped by the elevator. Allura was then dragged away by a person with a large orange mustache.

Shay blinked. Was this her life now? Shay looked at her room number again. 214. Second floor, got it. She sighed and then got into the elevator. A yell echoed from across the house and she pushed the yellow button that said 2 in shock. The door closed before anything could happen. She stared at the metal door and wondered why she got herself into this mess.

When the door opened, she rushed to her new room and opened the door to a cute person. Who was on the couch? With cat on them? Singing dramatically to the cat? Did she mention they were cute?

“I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.” The cute person with a voice that would comfort angels sang to the yellow cat, with no idea that she was there.

Which is surprising, since she ran into the door and made a loud clunk. “Love like…. Love like you.”

They took a deep breath in. “I always thought I might be bad now I’m sure that it’s true cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you.”

They looked so forlorn, Shay felt their pain as if it were own. “Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew ,what makes you think I’m so special.”

At that moment the adorable human looked up and saw her. Their jaw was very square, their skin was a light brown, their very wide eyes were like the smoky quartz in that necklace that Rax made for her before she left home.

The very chubby cat looked up at her from its owner’s cute pudge. “Ahhh ooooh you’re cute.”

She blushed “Ummm….”

“AH oh god I’m sorry you probably think I’m some creep. Uhhh hi?” The person maneuvered his cat to their lap. “I’m Hunk. He/him pronouns please.”

“I’m Shay. She/her pronouns. I liked your performance.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, you watch Steven universe?” He looked hopeful and she winced internally at the thought of letting him down.

“No? What’s Steven universe?” She asked, fiddling with her suitcase.

“A really great show that that song came from, wanna watch?”

“Sure.” She found herself on the couch smiling at an optimistic boy on a couch who was smiling at one in a screen.

Shay knew then and there is she was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Love Like You is such a Hunay song  
> I hoped you liked this ^v^  
> If you want more of this, comment and I might if there is enough pressure.


End file.
